Księżna Dnia - Królowa Nocy
Jej przydomek w dość przenośny lecz jednocześnie nadzwyczaj trafny sposób określał kim była, o ile za dnia jej talenty i znajomości pozwalały jej na niemal wszystko o tyle w nocy jej władza była praktycznie nieograniczona. Nie wybrała takiego życia, nigdy go nie pragnęła i starała być tym kim została, kobietą posiadającą ogromną władzę, kierującą jedną z największych organizacji półświatka Ellander, ale jednocześnie kobietą na której spoczywała odpowiedzialność, ogromna odpowiedzialność, za to wszystko co pewnej nocy zostało jej powierzone. …Idąc na spotkanie Karina nie wiedziała czego ma się spodziewać, była wtedy właściwie nikim, zwykłą lichwiarką, owszem bardzo dobrą w tym co robiła ale jednak nikim specjalnym. Zaproszenie na rozmowę wystosowane przez Ernestę de Montegin było dla niej jednocześnie nobilitacją i czynnikiem niesamowitego stresu. Wiedziała, że nie chodzi tu o reprymendę, czy jakąś groźbę, bo do tego Pani Dnia by się nie fatygowała osobiście, ale ta świadomość tylko zawężała krąg domysłów i czyniła tym samym jeszcze cięższymi do zniesienia. Byli umówieni w Karczmie Książęcej, do której Karina dotarła na kilkanaście minut przed czasem. Dobrze oświetlone pomieszczenie biło ciepłem i spokojem, całkiem eleganckie wnętrze kontrastowało z postacią brudnego barmana stojącego za kontuarem, ale lichwiarka wiedziała, że żadna siła nie oderwie Toma od tej karczmy, był jej częścią tak bardzo jak od kiedy była w stanie sięgnąć pamięcią Stary Majdan był częścią Ellander. Uśmiechnęła się do niego jak miała to w zwyczaju, a on jak to miał w zwyczaju puścił jej zalotnego buziaka, dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że ten zatwardziały kawaler upatrzył sobie tylko jedną kobietę, którą adorował. Ruchem głowy dał jej do zrozumienia, aby udała się do alkowy. Mimo iż przywdziała skromne szaty, aby nie rzucać się w oczy, Krina miała świadomość, że każdy mężczyzna w karczmie patrzy na nią gdy zwiewnym krokiem przechodziła pomiędzy ławami. Bo czy można było nie patrzeć na wysoką piękność o wspaniałych długich nogach, wysuwających się spod sukni, przy każdym ruchu, na jej szatynowe długie, niczym elfie włosy uwiązane w sięgający pasa warkocz, na jej kobiece kształty. Nawet usilnie się starając Karina nie była w stanie pozbyć się tego czegoś co sprawiało, że przy każdym jej ruchu pobudzała mężczyzn do szybszego bicia serca i zapominali o swych żonach. Weszła do alkowy, która w pomniejszej knajpce mogłaby z powodzeniem służyć za główna salę, tu natomiast spełniała jedynie rolę prywatnego pokoju na przyjęcia dla znakomitszych gości. - No proszę kogo moje piękne oczy widzą. Karina de Montegin – słowa wypowiedziane w chwili gdy zdejmował płaszcz nie zrobiły by na niej takiego wrażenia, gdyby nie to że ktoś użył w nich jej nazwiska. Błyskawicznie odwróciła się w stronę rozmówcy tak, że warkoczy aż zawirował w powietrzu, byłą zaskoczona, ale nie na tyle, by stracić zimną krew, jej lewa ręka wciąż trzymała płaszcz i to trzymała go w taki sposób, ze skutecznie zasłaniał sztylet, który już wyciągała z pochwy na przegubie… - To TY! – wycedziła przez zęby – wiesz dobrze, że zerwałam z tym nazwiskiem wieki temu! - No naturalnie. Choć wydaje mi się, że lekko wyolbrzymiasz nie żyjesz tyle moja droga – sarkazm w jego głosie był wyczuwalny w całym pomieszczeniu Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wpadł Tom – Przepraszam, zapomniałem panią uprzedzić… - Spokojnie Tom, znamy się, pani nie ma nic przeciwko. Karczmarz spojrzał pytająco na Karinę - Tak Tom, znamy się, sama sobie poradzę, jesteś wolny. Znów zostali sami. Lichwiarka nieco się uspokoiła, mijając mężczyznę, przeszła w stronę okna, teraz oparta rękami o parapet kontynuowała rozmowę. - Powtórzę po raz ostatni. Nie życzę sobie aby ktokolwiek używał wobec mnie tego nazwiska! Rozumiesz! Nawet taki ktoś jak TY!! Nie należę do osób, które obawiają się twojej legendy i jeśli zajdziesz mi za skórę możesz się spodziewać, ze odpłacę ci się z całą moją mocą. Dodatkowo… Nie zdążyła dokończyć gdy drzwi alkowy znów się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia weszły dwie osoby, szybko zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Nie spodziewała się tu gości – Ernesta nie wydawała się zmieszana obecnością mężczyzny - I ich nie będzie, on już wychodzi – rzuciła ostro Karina - Owszem, państwo wybaczą, mam sprawę do Toma. Życzę miłej i owocnej rozmowy – ukłonił się głęboko, wręcz przesadnie opuszczając pomieszczenie. Ernesta zdjęła płaszcz, wyzwolone spod kaptura włosy od razu strzeliły rudą grzywą we wszystkie strony. Włosy były jedyną z dwóch rzeczy jakich Karina jej zazdrościła, mimo iż jej choć zupełnie inne wzbudzały wśród mężczyzn równy zachwyt. - Nie mam czasu na owijanie sprawy dziecko Choć używała tego zwrotu zawsze gdy rozmawiała z kimś mniej ważnym od niej, użycie go w stosunku do Kariny było przesycone szczególnym poczuciem wyższości. Mężczyzna wciąż nie zdejmując kaptura stanął tylko przy oknie, plecami do sali i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, było jednak jasne, że korzystając z właściwości okna, dokładnie lustruje sytuację w pokoju, nasłuchuje. - Powiem wprost, mam dla ciebie propozycje – zawiesiła głos, spojrzała przez ramie na swojego towarzysza spodziewając się jakiejś reakcji, nie doczekała się. - Chcę abyś zajęła moje miejsce. Karina spodziewała się różnych scenariuszy, ale ten była dla niej tak dużym zaskoczeniem jak gdyby powiedzieli jej że jutro nie wzejdzie słońce. - Co tak patrzysz, wydaje mi się, że jasno wyłożyłam moja propozycję, chcę żebyś objęła przywództwo nad Enklawą. Przez długą chwilę nie mogła nic powiedzieć, pomysł Ernesty były niczym kamyczek, który staczając się po zboczach jej własnych myśli powodował lawinę ~ czemu ona, czemu teraz, czemu ona rezygnuje, co się dzieje ~ tysiące pytań pojawiały się jednocześnie a żadnego z nich nie powinna zadać w nieprzemyślany sposób. - Nie! - Co nie?? - Nie zgadzam się. Oczy Pani Dnia zrobiły się okrągłe jak by to tym razem ona dowiedziała się o braku wschodu. Mężczyzna stojący pod oknem spokojnie odwrócił się w stronę obu kobiet, widać było, że również jego ta odpowiedź zaskoczyła. - Jak śmiesz odrzucać taką propozycję – Ernesta aż wstała oburzona postawą lichwiarki. Mężczyzna stojący pod oknem podszedł i kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu uspokajająco szepnął coś do ucha. - Dajmy się wypowiedzieć Karinie przyjaciółko, nie zachęcimy jej krzycząc i unosząc się niepotrzebnie – głos mężczyzny był spokojny. Zapadło milczenie, które dopiero po kilku chwilach przerwał łamiący się głos Kariny - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, myślisz, że możesz zjawić się w dowolnym momencie i oznajmić mi swoja decyzję! Gwiżdżę na to kim jesteś! Rozumiesz! Przyszłam tu tylko dlatego, że już nie raz utrudniałaś mi życie bo odważyłam się przeciwstawić twoim „prośbą”. Widać było, że Karina przestaje nad sobą panować i zaczyna wyrzucać z siebie cały żal jaki przez te lata tłumiła w sobie. - Ale teraz to już przesada! Mogłaś równie dobrze wybrać jedną ze swoich wspólniczek! Mają o niebo lepsze kwalifikacje ode mnie! - Nie mogła – przerwał jej spokojnie mężczyzna, ale zaraz po tym pozwolił kontynuować. - Ja mam swoje życie! Swoje sprawy! Ludzi, których kocham, na których mi zależy i życia, których nie zaryzykuje tak jak, tak jak… - No dokończ! – Ernesta ledwo się powstrzymywała – Tak jak JA! Dość tego, nie będę słuchała już dłużej tych bzdet i obelg pod moim adresem! Wychodzimy! Podniosła się i sięgnęła po płaszcz. - Czy gdy już skończysz obrzucać obelgami i zarzutami swoja matkę, moglibyśmy dowiedzieć się czy jakakolwiek siła mogłaby Cię skłonić choć do rozważenia naszej propozycji? Znów zapadła cisza, mimo iż niektórzy zdawali sobie sprawę z ich koligacji nikt nigdy nie odważył się powiedzieć tego na głos. - Dość tego! Przesadziłeś mój drogi! – wzburzenie Ernesty wydawało się sięgnąć zenitu – Już raz Cię uprzedziłam, abyś nie poruszał tego tematu, a teraz nadużyłeś mojej tolerancji. Karina nie usłyszała ostatniego zdania, po wypowiedzi mężczyzny opadła na krzesło zastanawiając się nad jego słowami, teraz bezgłośnie patrzyła na sytuację w pokoju. - O nie kochanie! To ty mnie posłuchaj! – mężczyzna zrzucił kaptur. Karina od razu poznała jego tożsamość, choć wygląd książęcego arcymaga znała jedynie z opisu. - Nie po to spędziłem długie godziny tłumacząc Ci, że to jedyna droga! Nie po to ryzykowałem, aby zdobyć treści traktatów, nie po to od tygodni mylę tropy Barbarossy i Orfena, aby teraz wszystko wzięło w łeb bo dwie durne baby unoszą się swoja godnością i żadna nie przyzna, że łączy je krew! Ernesta próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale jeden ruch ręki i czar skutecznie związał jej usta i przygwoździł do krzesła. - Nie! Nie będziesz mi teraz przerywała, dość mam załatwiania spraw na twój sposób! Odwrócił się do Kariny i zupełnie zmienionym, spokojnym i ciepłym głosem kontynuował rozmowę. - Jak widzisz, jesteśmy w dość trudnej sytuacji, nie prosilibyśmy cię o pomoc, gdyby to nie było jedyne rozwiązanie. Mag odczekał chwilę, aby dać dziewczynie czas na przemyślenie jego słów, gdy zauważył jej mimowolne skinienie ciągnął dalej. - Nie mogę Ci wyjaśnić, dlaczego twoja matka musi odejść, ale jest to powodowane wyższą koniecznością, rzekłbym uwarunkowaniami polityki zewnętrznej księstwa – uśmiechnął się lekko, ale Karina zdała sobie sprawę jak gorzki był to uśmiech. - Mamy zaledwie kilka dni na znalezienie jej następczyni w Enklawie. Zgadza się, że mamy wiele, dużo bardziej doświadczonych i odpowiednich na to miejsce kandydatek – znów zawiesił głos patrząc na lichwiarkę. - Ale masz nad nimi jedną przewagę, która predysponuje Cię do tego stanowiska – spojrzał na Ernestę, która próbowała wciąż bezskutecznie walczyć z mocą czaru, uśmiechnął się. - Kilkanaście lat temu podpisaliśmy traktat z Papiestwem, w którym powołana została Enklawa, organizacja niezależna od wywiadu, służąca bezpośrednio władcy Ellander. Te słowa wywołały zaskoczenie u Kariny, była świadoma istnienia Enklawy, ale w powszechnej opinii, była to raczej organizacja przestępcza, niż osobista gwardia Księcia. - Ponieważ miała to być organizacja całkowicie niezależna od wywiadu, o której dodatkowo miał on nie zdawać sobie sprawy, nie mogła być finansowana z pieniędzy państwowych. Porozumienie z Papiestwem zakładało finansowanie tej instytucji z funduszy kościelnych, w zamian ówczesna głowa kościoła zażądała wpływu na działanie a wręcz kontroli nad Enklawą, co w oczywisty sposób było dla nas nie do przyjęcia. Wypracowany kompromis zakładał, że tak długo jak na czele organizacji będzie stała Pani de Montegin Enklawa pozostaje poza jurysdykcją kościoła. Karina słuchała jak natchniona, jak gdyby opowiadano jej historie o mitycznych beholderach, które mieszkają w miejskich kanałach. Mag zerkając co jakiś czas na obie panie snuł dalej swą opowieść. - Wywiad papiestwa spodziewał się, że uda im się szybko usunąć Ernestę i opanują Enklawę, zbliżając się tym samym do objęcia rządów w księstwie. Przeprowadzili kilka prób zamachu, na nasze szczęście bezskutecznych, choć ostatnia mimo interwencji zakończyła się poważnymi komplikacjami – mówiąc to starał się nie patrzeć na Ernestę, widział, że wolałaby nie rozwijać tego wątku. - Tak więc jeśli nie zgodzisz się objąć tego stanowiska, ostatnia organizacja, która mogła działać zarówno przeciw Namiestnikowi jak i przeciw Papiestwu upadnie. Tym razem zamilkł, czekając na reakcję Kariny. - Ale jak ja mam to zrobić? – dziewczyna wyglądała na zmieszaną – Nie mam pojęcia, nie znam się, nigdy nie kierowałam… - Nie doceniasz się. Jesteś w Ellander osobą znaną, a jednocześnie szanowaną. I nie mówię tu wyłącznie o mężczyznach śliniących się na twój widok – szczery uśmiech mężczyzny pozwolił dziewczynie nieco się uspokoić – Zastanów się chwile, nie widzisz, jak przychodzą do Ciebie różni ludzie prosząc nie tylko o pożyczkę, ale i o radę, dzięki swojemu fachowi masz bardzo szerokie znajomości, ludzie ci ufają. Dla wielu jesteś wzorem, starają się tak jak ty osiągnąć sukces. Ostatnio o ile się nie mylę zostałaś poproszona aby być świadkiem na ślubie młodego Sunchona, a to nie każdemu się zdarza. Karina uśmiechnęła się lekko na to wspomnienie, tylko ona wiedziała jaki naprawdę był powód tej prośby. - Podsumowując, masz wśród ludzi autorytet, masz znajomości, umiesz sobie radzić w życiu i podejmować trudne i odpowiedzialne decyzje. Masz nazwisko, którego mimo waszych starań nikt w Ellander nie zakwestionuje. - Mogę się zastanowić? Mag skinął głową – Naturalnie, sprawa jest nagląca, ale nie możemy pozwolić sobie na pochopną decyzję. Narzucił kaptur i zwrócił się do Ernesty. - Zdejmę z ciebie czar, ale jeśli tylko odezwiesz się w sposób jakiego sobie nie życzę, natychmiast teleportuję cię do zamku, a jak wiesz mogę lekko zboczyć… Kobieta tylko skinęła głową. Gdy tylko poczuła niknącą moc czaru, poderwała się z krzesła. Mag tylko podniósł palec – prosiłem, ani słowa – uśmiechnął się i podał towarzyszce płaszcz. - Czekamy na odpowiedź do jutrzejszego wieczora. Bywaj – wyszli zostawiając w alkowie Karinę przygniecioną wręcz nawałem informacji jakie otrzymała i uczuć kłębiących jej się w głowie… Przechodząc koło szynkwasu zostali zaczepieni, przez mężczyznę, którego wyprosili z pokoiku. Ernesta, która odzyskała już panowanie nad sobą i nie mogła pozwolić sobie na jakiekolwiek niekorzystne plotki na swój temat, podeszła do niego na chwilę i cichym oschłym głosem powiedziała - Mam nadzieję, że nie rozpowiesz tego co się dowiedziałeś zbyt szybko - Ależ madmuasell, gdzieżbym śmiał – ironia była aż nazbyt wyczuwalna - Szybciej uwierzyłbym Tomowi, że opuści karczmę, niż tobie, że nie sprzedasz tej informacji. Ostrzegam cię tylko, że ona wcale nie jest tak cenna jak mogłoby ci się wydawać. A byłoby wielką szkodą, gdyby taki informator rozprzestrzeniał nieprawdziwe informacji – rzucając ostatnie słowa odeszła od kontuaru. Mężczyzna odczekał, aż odsuną się w stronę drzwi, pociągnął zdrowy łyk i rzucił w powietrze – Sprawa w którą angażują się takie osobistości nie może być niewarta swojej ceny. Chyba się nie mylę Alexandrze?? Mag zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce, jego druga dłoń momentalnie była naładowana czarem. Mimo zabezpieczeń jakie zastosował, jednak ktoś go rozpoznał, teraz klienci usłyszeli jedynie jego imię, gdyby rzucił zaklęcie mieliby niezbity dowód na jego zaangażowanie. Spokojnie rozładował czar i wyszedł z karczmy, pozostawiając za sobą Platona śmiejącego się przy kontuarze... Kategoria:Opowiadania